U.S. Pat. No. 1,619 by R. Porter, patented May 25, 1840, discloses a life preserver having a plurality of vertically stacked, peripherally disposed, inflatable tubes attached about the hip region of a pair of pants. Straps are attached to the top edge of the pants and presumably extend over the shoulders of a user.